to come home to you
by emilyailes
Summary: Clint comes home from a tiring mission and wants go home to his kids and his lover. "Hey Baby." She felt his lips against the back of her ear as he pulled her closer. "Hi handsome." She said breathlessly as she looked at his longing eyes. AN: Characters are OOC but I don't care. CLINTASHA FTW. #sorrynotsorry #josswhedonruinedmyship


It was another mission accomplished and Clint was exhausted as fuck. He wasn't able to get any proper sleep at all, the plane ride was terrible and there was turbulence a couple of times. The mission was in Mumbai, India and Clint hated every minute of being there. Not because of the country but because of the extremely hot weather and he had to stand on a rooftop for five hours under the heat to spy at a drug dealer. Needless to say, his skin was already immune to sunburn and the mission was successful. His head leaned back on the car seat as the taxi driver drives him to his apartment. Now he just wanted to get home to his girl and his children. Taking the phone out of his pocket and just when he was about to call, his wife's name popped on his phone. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey! How was your flight?" Laura Barton asked cheerfully on the phone which made Clint insanely guilty but he kept himself in check.

"A little bit crappy but I arrived here in New York safe and sound." He assured her as his wife always seem to worry about him every time.

"They're fine and they miss you so much. Just tucked them all to bed." He smiled at that, he had missed his kids so much as well and could not wait to see them again.

"So when are you coming here? Will it be later tonight?" Laura asked, her voice purred with seduction and Clint was beyond relieved that she wouldn't see him flinch.

"I'm sorry Laura. Uhm… I couldn't get a flight tonight and I still have to report to the office." He closed his eyes, hoping she would believe him but he knew that she would and that's what made him guilty.

"Oh uhm…. Okay just come home soon okay?" her voice full of disappointment which made Clint want to just kick himself for upsetting her.

"Yeah I will. Look I gotta go, please kiss the kids for me." Clint said wanting to end the call since he was going to go through a tunnel.

"Love y-" the phone got cut off when he went through the tunnel but Clint was fully aware what she was going to say.

* * *

Clint changed into his boxers and crept into his bed carefully not waking her up. Exhaustion was clearly forgotten when he saw her sleeping on his bed, her red hair sprawled on the pillow and her back turned. He carefully wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer to him. She was tensed for a split second and relaxed once she realized it was Clint. Her Clint.

"Hey Baby." She felt his lips against the back of her ear as he pulled her closer. Natasha turned her head and saw him giving her a huge smile. Her eyes gleamed at the sight of him, she brought her one hand to the back of his neck and pulled him for a searing kiss. God she has missed him so much while he was gone. It was overwhelming to have him here beside her again. Long gone were those nightmares and those fears that he wasn't coming back anymore. To her.

She felt him smile against her lips and pried his tongue inside her mouth and soon enough it became a battle of dominance. He wrapped both his arms on her waist and pulled her so she was straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his spiky dirty blonde hair.

"Hi handsome." She said breathlessly as she looked at his longing eyes. Oh how She has missed his stormy grey blue eyes. Clint smiled at his beautiful lover, his heart jumping for joy as she was in his arms. As cheesy as It may sound, he felt complete now that he has seen her. As if he was not over their mini makeout session, he kissed her again but this time he was gentle,

"I missed you." He said between kisses.

"I missed you too, hot shot." She pulled away from him, her hands will tangled in his hair but Clint seem to not get enough of her so he placed gave her neck open mouth kisses. Natasha moaned in pleasure and tilted her head to give him better access.

"Ugn. Babe, I'm talking you." She tried to protest but gasped when he felt his hand cup her ass. Clint smirked. He really didn't want to talk about a boring mission to her, not when she has her thighs wrapped around his waist. God, he wanted her. Needed her.

He kissed her again,

"No talking." She rolled her eyes and with all her will power she pulled her lips away from Clint who groaned upon losing contact. She would have allowed to let him have his way with her but she knows he's tired and he needed to sleep. They can satisfy their needs later in the morning.

"I love you, Clint but you're tired and you need to sleep." Natasha said softly and gave a kiss on his nose. He smiled at her. God he loved this woman. Clint smiled in return and gave her another chaste kiss,

"Okay." They went back to their position with Clint spooning Natasha. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face nuzzled on her neck, silently thanking whoever is up there for her. He knew the consequences for being with her and loving her. Believe it or not, he tried to stay away. Requesting numerous solo missions just so he could stay away and just convince himself that it was just physical attraction and not love But he couldn't stay away from her. He tried it and he hated every single moment of not being with her, not being able to feel or see her would drive him nuts. He wrapped his arms around her tighter wanting to feel her as close as possible and inhaled her cinnamon scented hair.

It was relaxing. He was beginning to drift away when he heard her voice.

"Baby?" she softly called out.

"Hmm" he nuzzled on her neck not bothering to open his eyes. He felt her hand grip his forearm, which made him pull her even closer.

"Welcome home." With that she closed her eyes and Clint slept with a small smile on his face feeling peaceful for the first time in weeks.

He'd have to face the consequences sooner or later but right now, they'll have tonight.

The rest of the world doesn't matter.


End file.
